


A Family Mystery Uncovered

by LadyDarkFire



Series: Write the Story (FFXV Edition) [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-It, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28306884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDarkFire/pseuds/LadyDarkFire
Summary: Write the Story: A Family Mystery UncoveredInclude the following words: Sunday, secret, wallpaper, swap, sister, curiosity, island, notebook, marathon, demand~Noct finds something that could change everything
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia & Prompto Argentum & Noctis Lucis Caelum & Ignis Scientia
Series: Write the Story (FFXV Edition) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945102
Kudos: 3





	A Family Mystery Uncovered

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> Found some motivation and time to write, got this prompt, and went for it. I appreciate canon ending but I also think the boys deserved better, so here we are. Just a short what-if story. Also, I wish we could have played in Galahd in the game. I want to see more of it.
> 
> All mistakes are mine.
> 
> Thanks for reading and enjoy!

Noctis opened his eyes to the early morning light streaming through the window. Groaning, he turned his back towards the light, pulling the blankets over his head. But he could still hear the Sunday morning activities being enjoyed by his friends. The quiet noise of pots and pans being used in the kitchen. Ignis working on breakfast for his prince and companions. Two voices, one low and one high, talking outside his window. He couldn’t hear what Gladio and Iris were talking about, but he could point out the fondness in his shield’s voice towards his sister.

The sounds were quiet and calming, pulling Noctis back into unconsciousness. That is until he hears the front door to the house slam open followed by frantic footsteps rushing up the stairs aiming for the bedroom. Yelling from Ignis could also be heard but appears to be ignored. Someone’s gonna pay later for that. He hears the source of the noise enter the room. Curiosity peaked, Noctis chanced a glance out the blankets. He saw Prompto completely drenched, breathing heavily like he just ran a marathon.

“What happened to you?” he asked groggily, sleep still pulling at him.

At the voice, Prompto turns towards the source, looking guilty. “Sorry for waking you, Noct.”

Of course his best friend would be more worried about waking him up. Sighing, Noctis decided to sit up and replied, “S’fine. I was already awake anyways. But what happened, Prom?”

“Oh, you know me,” the blonde laughed. He started digging through his clothes to swap out wet fabric for dry. “Just being clumsy. Was out taking pictures by the rocks, took a wrong step, and well,” he shrugged. Grabbing the dry clothes, Prompto rushed to the bathroom to change.

Being left alone, Noctis debated whether to go back to sleep or not. The smell of breakfast was getting stronger, which means Ignis would be coming to wake him up soon anyways. Noctis decided to stay awake with much reluctance. He just sat there staring at the wall in front of him for what felt like hours. Mornings are rough.

Groaning and rubbing at his eyes, Noctis tried to move from the bed. It was a slow process, but he eventually made it. He started walking towards his bag that contained his own clothing, but was stopped by something out of the corner of his eye. Turning his head, the prince looked at the spot on the wall he was staring at earlier. But from this angle, something looked off about the wallpaper. It looked much more worn than the rest of the room. Kneeling before the spot, the raven reached out and found a small loose corner in the wallpaper. He decided to peel the paper back and found a secret compartment behind the peeled portion.

It was in this position that Ignis found his prince. “Highness, what’s wrong?”

Startled at the intrusion, Noctis jerked towards his advisor and oldest friend. “Specs. Um, I just found something hidden behind the wallpaper.”

Ignis walked over to where Noctis was and looked at the exposed wall. He hummed and just said, “Well, let’s open it up and see, shall we?”

“Open what up?”

The previously drenched boy finally returned to the bedroom. And Ignis glared at Prompto, probably because of being ignored earlier and dripping water all throughout the house. At least the blonde had the decency to look guilty.

Deciding to ignore the other two, Noctis opened the compartment. Inside was a notebook. He pulled it out. It looked old, like really old. His two companions turned their focus toward their prince and the notebook in his hands. Opening it up, the raven began to read. Ignis and Prompto also read the contents of the notebook from over his shoulders.

After a good ten minutes, Noctis finally broke the silence, “It talks about the prophecy,” he whispered. “I’m supposed to die.”

Nobody had heard their fourth companion enter the room, but his sudden intake of breath along with the angrily growled, “what?” made Gladio’s presence known to the others in the room. The intrusion broke whatever trance the other three had been in.

“But it looks as if the owner of the notebook was trying to figure out how to change the prophecy,” the youngest said, trying to be his optimistic self.

“Indeed,” the advisor said thoughtfully. “Noct, may I see the notebook?”

Handing the notebook over, Noctis stood up and walked over to one of the two beds and sat at the edge. The young prince keeps his head down and thinks back. A lot of things his father did made a lot more sense now that he knew the circumstances of the prophecy that is currently controlling his life.

Gladio still stood tensely in the doorway, as if he was ready to take on everyone and everything. He probably was. His entire life was focused on keeping his prince, on keeping Noctis, safe and alive.

Prompto sat on the other bed, looking between his companions, anxiety written all over his face. His best friend, his first friend, his reason for so many things in his life. Gone.

Ignis studied the notebook. It had to have answers. This is about the boy he’s known for the majority of his life. Whom he has always taken care of.

“This seems to have been written by past monarchs,” the adviser said as he read.

“Kings? As in plural?” Prompto questioned.

“Indeed. Some added more, others less, probably some not at all. But this notebook seems to be filled with notes from rulers of the line of Lucis in relation to the prophecy.” Ignis then seemed to hesitate, looking at the back of the notebook. “And it seems that King Regis also did research into the prophecy.”

At hearing his father’s name, Noctis snapped his head up. Ignis handed him the notebook. The young man took it and read what his father had written.

What the prince didn’t notice is that when the notebook was exchanged, a folded piece of paper had dropped out of the book. Landing by Prompto’s feet, the blonde picked it up and unfolded it. He didn’t know what he was looking at. There was a drawing, it looked kinda like a map, but the boy didn’t know of where. Notes in various handwritings surrounded the drawing.

“Iggy...I don’t really understand, but this seems important.”

Said man turned his attention to the youngest. Looking at the paper the boy was holding, Ignis recognized the drawing. “That’s Galahd.”

At this, the shield joined the two others pouring over the map. The island nation may hold the answer.

“Then to Galahd we go.” The three Crownsguard turned to their prince. “When the boat is ready, we travel to Galahd.”

Noctis raised his head from his father’s words and looked at his guard, his companions, his friends. His gaze was firm and serious. He was Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum. This was not a suggestion. They would travel to Galahd and then demand answers from the Astrals.


End file.
